The Internet Protocol (IP) is a connectionless protocol. IP packets are routed from originator through a network of routers to the destination. All physical adapter devices in such a network, including those for client and server hosts, are identified by an IP Address which is unique within the network. One valuable feature of IP is that a failure of an intermediate router node or adapter will not prevent a packet from moving from source to destination, as long as there is an alternate path through the network.
In Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), TCP sets up a connection between two endpoints, identified by the respective IP addresses and a port number on each. Unlike failures of an adapter in an intermediate node, if one of the endpoint adapters (or the link leading to it) fails, all connections through that adapter fail, and must be reestablished. If the failure is on a client workstation host, only the relatively few client connections are disrupted, and usually only one person is inconvenienced. However, an adapter failure on a server means that hundreds or thousands of connections may be disrupted. On a System/390 with large capacity, the number may run to tens of thousands.
To alleviate this situation, International Business Machines Corporation introduced the concept of a Virtual IP Address, or VIPA, on its TCP/IP for OS/390 V2R5 (and added to V2R4 as well). Examples of VIPAs and their user may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,917,997, 5,923,854, 5,935,215 and 5,951,650. A VIPA is configured the same as a normal IP address for a physical adapter, except that it is not associated with any particular device. To an attached router, the TCP/IP stack on System/390 simply looks like another router. When the TCP/IP stack receives a packet destined for one of its VIPAs, the inbound IP function of the TCP/IP stack notes that the IP address of the packet is in the TCP/IP stack's Home list of IP addresses and forwards the packet up the TCP/IP stack. The “home list” of a TCP/IP stack is the list of IP addresses which are “owned” by the TCP/IP stack. Assuming the TCP/IP stack has multiple adapters or paths to it (including a Cross Coupling Facility (XCF) path from other TCP/IP stacks in a Sysplex), if a particular physical adapter fails, the attached routing network will route VIPA-targeted packets to the TCP/IP stack via an alternate route. The VIPA may, thus, be thought of as an address to the stack, and not to any particular adapter.
While the use of VIPAs may remove hardware and associated transmission media as a single point of failure for large numbers of connections, the connectivity of a server can still be lost through a failure of a single stack or an MVS image. The VIPA Configuration manual for System/390 tells the customer how to configure the VIPA(s) for a failed stack on another stack, but this is a manual process. Substantial down time of a failed MVS image or TCP/IP stack may still result until operator intervention to manually reconfigure the TCP/IP stacks in a Sysplex to route around the failed TCP/IP stack or MVS image.
While merely restarting an application with a new IP address may resolve many failures, applications use IP addresses in different ways and, therefore, such a solution may be inappropriate. The first time a client resolves a name in its local domain, the local Dynamic Name Server (DNS) will query back through the DNS hierarchy to get to the authoritative server. For a Sysplex, the authoritative server should be DNS/Workload Manager (WLM). DNS/WLM will consider relative workloads among the nodes supporting the requested application, and will return the IP address for the most appropriate available server. IP addresses for servers that are not available will not be returned. The Time to Live of the returned IP address will be zero, so that the next resolution query (on failure of the original server, for example) will go all the way back to the DNS/WLM that has the knowledge to return the IP address of an available server.
However, in practice, things do not always work as described above. For example, some clients are configured to a specific IP address, thus requiring human intervention to go to another server. However, the person using the client may not have the knowledge to reconfigure the client for a new IP address. Additionally, some clients ignore the Time to Live, and cache the IP address as long as the client is active. Human intervention may again be required to recycle the client to obtain a new IP address. Also, DNSs are often deployed as a hierarchy to reduce network traffic, and DNSs may cache the IP address beyond the stated Time to Live even when the client behaves quite correctly. Thus, even if the client requests a new IP address, the client may receive the cached address from the DNS. Finally, some users may prefer to configure DNS/WLM to send a Time to Live that is greater than zero, in an attempt to limit network-wide traffic to resolve names. Problems arising from these various scenarios may be reduced if the IP address with which the client communicates does not change. However, as described above, to affect such a movement of VIPAs between TCP/IP stacks requires operator intervention and may result in lengthy down times for the applications associated with the VIPA.
Previous approaches to increased availability focused on providing spare hardware. The High-Availability Coupled Multi-Processor (HACMP) design allows for taking over the MAC address of a failing adapter on a shared medium (LAN). This works both for a failing adapter (failover to a spare adapter on the same node) or for a failing node (failover to another node via spare adapter or adapters on the takeover node.) Spare adapters are not used for IP traffic, but they are used to exchange heartbeats among cluster nodes for failure detection. All of the work on a failing node goes to a single surviving node. In addition to spare adapters and access to the same application data, the designated failover node must also have sufficient spare processing capacity to handle the entire failing node workload with “acceptable” service characteristics (response and throughput).
Automatic restart of failing applications also provides faster recovery of a failing application or node. This may be acceptable when the application can be restarted in place, but is less useful when the application is moved to another node, unless the IP address known to the clients can be moved with the application, or dynamic DNS updates with alternate IP addresses can be propagated to a DNS local to clients sufficiently quickly.
Other attempts at error recovery have included the EDDIE system described in a paper titled “EDDIE, A Robust and Scalable Internet Server” by A. Dahlin, M. Froberg, J. Grebeno, J. Walerud, and P. Winroth, of Ericsson Telecom AB, Stockholm, Sweden, May 1998. In the EDDIE approach a distributed application called “IP Address Migration Application” controls all IP addresses in the cluster. The cluster is connected via a shared-medium LAN. IP address aliasing is used to provide addresses to individual applications over a single adapter, and these aliases are located via Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) and ARP caches in the TCP/IPs. The application monitors all server applications and hardware, and reallocates aliased IP addresses in the event of failure to surviving adapters and nodes. This approach allows applications of a failing node to be distributed among surviving nodes, but it may require the monitoring application to have complete knowledge of the application and network adapter topology in the cluster. In this sense, it is similar to existing Systems Management applications such as those provided by International Business Machines Corporation's Tivoli® network management software, but the IP Address Migration Application has direct access to adapters and ARP caches. The application also requires a dedicated IP address for inter-application communication and coordination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,622 entitled “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR AUTOMATED MOVEMENT OF IP ADDRESSES WITHIN A CLUSTER” filed Sep. 22, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein, describes dynamic virtual IP addresses (VIPA) and their use. As described in the '419 application, a dynamic VIPA may be automatically moved from protocol stack to protocol stack in a predefined manner to overcome failures of a particular protocol stack (i.e. VIPA takeover). Such a predefined movement may provide a predefined backup protocol stack for a particular VIPA. VIPA takeover was made available by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), Armonk, N.Y., in System/390 V2R8 which had a general availability date of September, 1999.
In addition to failure scenarios, scalability and load balancing are also issues which have received considerable attention in light of the expansion of the Internet. For example, it may be desirable to have multiple servers servicing customers. The workload of such servers may be balanced by providing a single network visible IP address which is mapped to multiple servers.
Such a mapping process may be achieved by, for example, network address translation (NAT) facilities, dispatcher systems and IBM's Dynamic Name Server/Workload Management DNS/WLM systems. These various mechanisms for allowing multiple servers to share a single IP address are illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional network address translation system as described above. In the system of FIG. 1, a client 10 communicates over a network 12 to a network address translation system 14. The network address translation system receives the communications from the client 10 and converts the communications from the addressing scheme of the network 12 to the addressing scheme of the network 12′ and sends the messages to the servers 16. A server 16 may be selected from multiple servers 16 at connect time and may be on any host, one or more hops away. All inbound and outbound traffic flows through the NAT system 14.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional DNS/WLM system as described above. As mentioned above, the server 16 is selected at name resolution time when the client 10 resolves the name for the destination server from DNS/WLM system 17 which is connected to the servers 16 through the coupling facility 19. As described above, the DNS/WLM system of FIG. 2 relies on the client 10 adhering to the zero time to live.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional dispatcher system. As seen in FIG. 3, the client 10 communicates over the network 12 with a dispatcher system 18 to establish a connection. The dispatcher routes inbound packets to the servers 16 and outbound packets are sent over network 12′ but may flow over any available path to the client 10. The servers 16 are typically on a directly connected network to the dispatcher 18 and a server 16 is selected at connect time.
Such a dispatcher system is illustrated by the Interactive Network Dispatcher function of the IBM 2216 and AIX platforms. In these systems, the same IP address that the Network Dispatcher node 18 advertises to the routing network 12 is activated on server nodes 16 as loopback addresses. The node performing the distribution function connects to the endpoint stack via a single hop connection because normal routing protocols typically cannot be used to get a connection request from the endpoint to the distributing node if the endpoint uses the same IP address as the distributing node advertises. Network Dispatcher uses an application on the server to query a workload management function (such as WLM of System/390), and collects this information at intervals, e.g. 30 seconds or so. Applications running on the Network Dispatcher node can also issue “null” queries to selected application server instances as a means of determining server instance health.
In addition to the above described systems, Cisco Systems offers a Multi-Node Load Balancing function on certain of its routers that perform the distribution function. Such operations appear similar to those of the IBM 2216.
Finally, in addition to the system described above, AceDirector from Alteon provides a virtual IP address and performs network address translation to a real address of a selected server application. AceDirector appears to observe connection request turnaround times and rejection as a mechanism for determining server load capabilities.